


"There's no point in running"

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ask Game [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, but i can angst, i default to funny, ish, paint, this is about paint, you will see (threat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: part of a request game thing i'm doing on tumblrfives and echo repaint their armor and things go wrong
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ask Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174859
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	"There's no point in running"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a ask/request game i'm doing on tumblr, it's still open if you wanna request   
> link: https://crc-commandalore-cody.tumblr.com/post/643658495725568000/kriff-it-im-taking-requests-this-weekend-i  
> please do, i really appreciate it!

“There’s no point running,” said Fives. 

“Uh, yes there is,” replied Echo. “We’ll face Rex’s wrath when we’re actually _ready_ for it.”

Fives looked at the paint-covered room they were standing in. They would no doubt be at least put on refresher duty, though Rex could think of some pretty creative punishments. 

What had happened was that they were giving their armor a fresh coat of paint, but Fives had accidentally spilled paint all over Echo, who retaliated by going to dump paint on Fives. Fives reflexively shot the paint can, and it exploded, splattering them, their armor, and the walls with paint. 

“Rex is gonna kill us,” said Echo. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” replied Fives. “He’s gonna make us clean this all up with a TOOTHBRUSH!” 

“We can get out of here, take a shower to get all this paint off, and act like we didn’t know what happened here,” suggested Echo. 

“You know Rex will trace it back to us, right? Hardcase is on a mission, and there is no one else capable of making this mess,” replied Fives. 

“We could try cleaning it up?” 

Fives gestured at the room around them. “This mess? Before Rex comes here?” he shook his head. Then he had an idea and a mischievous smile spread across his face. “You know what? If we inevitably get in trouble, let’s dump paint on the captain, too.”

“ARE YOU KRIFFING CRAZ- no actually wait it wouldn’t make that much of a difference. You know what? I have no self preservation. Let’s do it.” 

Just then, Rex walked into the room. “Fives, Echo, are you- HOLY OSIK WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO IN HERE?”

Fives’s rebellious instincts made him spin around to face Rex really fast, while he was holding an open can of paint. 

Paint splattered all over the captain. 

Echo doubled over laughing. Rex wiped paint off his eyes and mouth and looked Fives dead in the eye. “You’re done for,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! my tumblr is crc-commandalore-cody if you wanna yell at me there


End file.
